


A Different Sort of Gift

by bibliolatry



Series: Demon!John [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Gen, Magic, The Author Regrets Nothing, We're talking early twenties here, Young Sherlock, demon!John, haven't decided yet, possible pre-slash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliolatry/pseuds/bibliolatry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock receives a book for his eighteenth birthday. There is nothing to give away the sender of this gift. Two years (and lots of research later), he decides to start experimenting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Sort of Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Selenay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenay/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Demon and the Librarian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/891194) by [Selenay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenay/pseuds/Selenay). 



> Unedited!

The package sat in the center of the small table just inside the families winter home. The only reason Sherlock knew it was for him was because there was a slip of paper taped to it with his name written in fancy black script. He pulled the package to him, burying the giddy feeling that came with actually receiving a birthday present on the day of his eighteenth birthday. A quick glance around the entry told him he was alone so he tucked the package under his jacket and made his way to his bedroom. There, in the sanctity and solitude afforded him of his closed bedroom door, he unwrapped the package, taking note that there was no trace of who it could have come from.

“Llewellyn's Complete Book of Correspondences: A Comprehensive & Cross-Referenced Resource for Pagans & Wiccans,” he read the title aloud to himself as his finger skimmed along the cover. He was tempted to scoff and toss it across the room, but here in the safety of his bedroom, he wasn't expected to look down his nose at such things. He could be as intrigued, as interested, as he wanted… and he could _learn more_.

Two years later, on the day of his twentieth birthday, Sherlock felt he’d learned enough to attempt a spell or two that he’d picked up along the way. Strictly for research purposes, of course. 

No matter the research he’d conducted prior to making his first attempt, there was absolutely nothing that could have prepared him for the creature that appeared before him. His skin held a blue tint and his sandy blonde hair just barely concealed the darker blue horns that poked out the top of his head. His ears tapered off into points and the tail, oh the -tail-, that swished back and forth over the top of the… oh… oh dear… there was a naked demon standing in his living room wrapped in what appeared to be some form of towel, though what material it was made out of Sherlock couldn’t be sure without further examination and seeing as it was currently the only thing keeping the demons modesty, he decided something like that could wait.

“What the bloody fuck,” the demon grunted out as he turned in a circle, taking in the sitting room of Sherlock’s home.

“Umm…” Sherlock found he couldn’t think of a single thing to say. His eyes kept being drawn to the mass of scar tissue covering the left shoulder of the demon, eyes widening slightly as he noted the continuation of the scar over its back.

“Oi,” Sherlock looked up at met the demons eyes, dark blue and angry. “What the bloody fuck is this?”

“A summoning?” Sherlock cursed himself for the questioning lilt to his words.

The demon rolled his eyes, crossed his arms over his bare chest. “Obviously,” and Sherlock couldn’t stop the snort that escaped if he’d actually given enough of a damn to try. The demon simple raised a brow in response. “Care to elaborate on that a bit?”

“I didn’t think it would actually work,” Sherlock crossed his own arms over his chest, staring at the stack of books on the coffee table he’d pushed to the side along with the rest of the furniture that typically took up a large portion of the sitting room. “It was an experiment.”

“An experiment?” the demon stared at Sherlock, his facial expression sending a clear message of disbelief.

“Yes, an experiment. What kind of demon are you?”

The demon stared at Sherlock for a moment before his shoulders lifted in a slight shrug. “I’m a warrior.”

Sherlock nodded as though it made perfect sense. “What should I call you?” he asked, fully aware that no demon would give their full name. The barer of that knowledge would then hold far too much power over the demon.

Sherlock could practically see the demons mind turning the question over, considering the best answer. “John,” he said at last. 

Sherlock tilted his head in acknowledgement. “Sherlock.”

They stood there, eyes trained on each other for a few moments before Sherlock finally spoke again. “Would you like some clothes?”

The demon ( _John_ , Sherlock reminded himself) looked down at his bare body, the _towel_ his only covering and Sherlock couldn’t stop the chuckle that escaped on learning that a blue demon could indeed blush.


End file.
